Exaequatio
The Serene Paradise of Exaequatio The Republic of Exaequatio (pronounced x-A-quat-EE-O,) commonly referred to as Exaequatio or Serene Paradise of Exaequatio, is a federal republic consisting of 45 districts and a federal district. The 30 contiguous districts and Libertà are in central Exaequatio between the Nickel Empire and (currently no nation below). The islands of Mokupuni and Maui are located in the eastern side of Exaequatio in the Reef Sea. The country also has several populated and unpopulated territories throughout the world. At 7 million km2 and with over 200 million people, Exaequatio is the world's fifth-largest country by total area and fourth largest (based on available information) by population. It is one of the world's most ethnically diverse and multicultural nations, the product of large-scale immigration from many countries. The geography and climate of Exaequatio are also extremely diverse, and the country is home to a wide variety of wildlife. Exaequation colonization began in the 16th century. Exaequatio emerged from one colony, now the capital. The colonization was due to escaping a large empire. The country's constitution was adopted almost immediately after the nation's foundation. The first ten amendments, collectively named the Bill of Equity, were ratified and designed to grant fundamental civil rights and freedoms to individuals. Exaequatio is a highly developed country and has the world's third largest national economy, benefiting from an abundance of natural resources and high worker productivity. While the Exaequation economy is considered post-industrial, the country continues to be one of the world's largest manufacturers. It is one of the world's foremost economic and military powers, a prominent political and cultural force, and a leader in scientific research and technological innovations. Etymology In 1507, the German cartographer and founding father Martin Waldseemüller came up with the name, Exaequatio, which name means "equality" in Latin. It was meant to be the very basis of what the Republic would represent. The first documentary evidence of the phrase "Republic of Exaequatio" is from a letter dated January 2, 1642, written by Stephen Moylan. The first known publication of the phrase was in an anonymous essay in The Gazette newspaper in Williamsburg, North Exaequatio, on April 6, 1642. In June 1642, Thomas Hefferman wrote the phrase "Republic of Exaequatio" in all capitalized letters in the headline of his original rough draft of the Constitution. The short form "Exaequatio" is also standard. Other common forms are the "Serene Paradise of Exaequatio", so named for the paradise and rich style of living, "Exae", "Ex", and to a lesser extent, the "RE" or "SPE". A citizen of Exaequatio is an "Exaequation". "Exaequation", "RE" and "SPE" refer to the country adjectivally (i.e. "Exaequation values", "R.E. forces"). History Rebellion The Great Rebellion War was the third and final organized war against the International Empire. All three wars were ultimately unsuccessful and resulted in the death of hundred of thousands of lives. During the wars, International Empire citizens (which would later become Exaequation settlers) had developed an ideology of "republicanism" and democracy asserting that government rested on the will of the people as expressed in their local legislatures. They demanded their rights as citizens. The International Empire insisted on administering the empire through totalitarianism, and the conflict escalated into three consecutive wars. Following the passage of the Imperial Doctrine, and the loss of the final Great Rebellion War, several hundred individuals would escape to find new land to settle and colonize. Foundation Exaequatio was formed in 1642 by a group of about three hundred refugees and freedom fighters, escaping from a corrupt and oppressive regime, known as the National Empire. The escapees traveled about four months by wooden boat, eventually reaching land and traveling up stream eventually landing to what is now the capital. It is often subject of debate as to why the settlers continued traveling up stream, instead of settling by the coast. However, this was likely due to fear of potential pursuit by the National Empire. By January 25, 1643, the founders of Exaequatio officially created the Constitution and the Bills of Equity. The Constitution states how the government operates, while the Bills of Equity grant intrinsic freedoms to all citizens regardless of gender, race "or any other undetermined future bias of society." The Bills of Equity is considered to be a radical bill for the time. The Bills were passed with little opposition. Through the Constitution, an official government body was created, consisting of an executive branch (Prime Minister and advisers,) tricameral legislator branch (Chamber of Tribunes, Senate and Censors) and a judicial branch. Later, the first true election was held, and the people elected Henry Wilson as the first Prime Minister, Ronald Fitzgerald as Head Legislator, and Sarah Frost as Chief Justice. After the escapee's first voyage to the Exaequatio in 1642, explorers and other refugees followed with settlement into southwestern Exaequatio and further north. The majority of current Exaequatio remained uninhabited and unexplored, and so was often subject to illegal colonization. There were some French attempts to colonize the east coast, and later more successful settlements along the Grand Exaequatio River. Successful English settlement on the eastern coast of Exaequatio began with the New Colony in 1651. Most of these colonies failed or were absorbed later during Exaequation expansion. Most Exaequations were small farmers, but other industries developed within a few decades as varied by the expanded Exaequation settlements. Cash crops included tomatoes, rice and wheat. Extraction industries grew up in furs, fishing and lumber. Manufacturers produced ships, and by the late 1600's, Exaequatio was producing one-seventh of the world's iron supply. Cities eventually dotted the coast of major rivers to support local economies and serve as trade hubs. Expansion Expansion was a major concern on the government agenda, starting in August 1646. Prime Minister Henry Wilson sent a team of biologists and geologists to explore Exaequatio, known today as the Taylor and Klark Expedition. By 1723, Exaequatio had expanded and technologically grew at an unprecedented rate, in large part of a healthy work ethic, large influx of immigrants, and most importantly, was the only true democracy of the time. As Exaequatio continued to evolve, it gathered an identity through the various cultures in which immigrants brought to the nation. Exaequatio also boasted significant scientific advancements. On October 23, 1766, Exaequatio built the first railroad, connecting Libertà to Harborland. The success of the rail road brought about an increased interest in science and brought a boom to the economy. The creation of the railroad system marked the beginning of both the Scientific Revolution and the Industrial Revolution in Exaequatio. Arguably the most important Exaequation geographic discovery, explorer TO BE ADDEDDr. James D. LivingstonTO BE ADDED discovered the island subcontinent, Mokupuni. It would later be colonized by Exaequatio in 1763. The Golden Mts. Gold Rush of 1778–80 spurred western migration and settlement. After the gold rush, new and improved transcontinental railways made relocation easier for settlers and expanded internal trade. On December 16 1782, Exaequatio annexed the nation of Aquapelago as a protectorate state. The king of Aquapelago signed a contract with the Exaequatio Governor of turning Aquapelago into an Exaequation protected state, thus giving up the islands' sovereignty in matters of foreign policy, but retaining internal self-government. The Exaequation government promised military protection and non-interference in local administration in exchange for an annual tribute. However, the true ulterior motive was to have Aquapelago serve as a buffer between Exaequatio and several nations in which it had strained relations. It would not be until 1921, that Exaequatio and Aquapelago would sign the Aquapelago-Exaequatio New Deal, stipulating for Aquapelago to gain complete independence. Political Reform On November 4, 1789, legislation was hastily passed by an ambitious socialist Prime Minister Lewis Mysid. At the time, the legislative and executive branches were divided. Ultraconservative Head Legislator Mark Ramson rallied the Conservative Party (now known today as the Party of the Right,) to block proposed legislation of the Prime Minister and the Party of the Left. Further exemplifying the political instability, Ramson attempted to have the Prime Minister impeached for “overzealous legislation.” The election of 1790 was a major political turning point in Exaequatio history as it dismantled the Conservative Party. Mysid was reelected, and the legislation was passed. Later in 1819, Prime Minister Juliet Adams proposed new legislation for government agencies and bureaucracies which had been low in number up to this point due to Exaequatio’s isolationist view point and somewhat un-unified style of living. Several notable agencies were created including the Bureau of Internal Security, Bureau of External Security, and several new departments in the executive branch. Science also continued to be very important to Exaequatio. On January 2, 1822, the government offered to give ten thousand dollars to the first person to get above the troposphere, and is attributed to being the first government supported attempt to ever get to space. On February 13, 1859, environmentalist Prime Minister Joseph Muir proposed legislation to prevent deforestation of the two main rainforests and White's pine forest. The legislation passed and the three forests, as well as the two coral reefs, remain to be some of the largest protected land in the world. Further Industrialization In the North, urbanization and an unprecedented influx of immigrants from around the world supplied a surplus of labor for the country's industrialization and further strengthened its multinational culture. National infrastructure including telegraph and transcontinental railroads spurred economic growth and greater settlement and development of the Old West. The later invention of electric light and the telephone would also impact communication and urban life. In 1898 Exaequatio entered the world stage with important sugar production and strategic facilities acquired with several island territories. Rapid economic development at the end of the 19th century produced many prominent industrialists, and the Exaequation economy became one of the largest. World War I and World War II Exaequatio remained neutral at the outbreak of World War I in 1914, though by 1917, it joined the Allies, helping to turn the tide against the Central Powers. Prime Minister Catalina Griffin's intent was to instill a sense of democracy in other nations, which was something that was lacking in almost all nations of the era. In 1919, Griffin took a leading diplomatic role at the Peace Conference and advocated strongly for Exaequatio to join the League of Nations. Exaequatio was at first effectively neutral during World War II's early stages but began supplying material to the Allies in March 1941 through the Lend-Lease program. On December 7, 1941, the nation was attacked, prompting Exaequatio to join the Allies against the Axis powers. Though the nation lost more than 400,000 soldiers, it emerged relatively undamaged from the war with even greater economic and military influence. As an Allied victory was won, a 1945 international conference produced the Regional Council Charter, which became active after the war. Economic and Scientific Growth At home, Exaequatio experienced sustained economic expansion and a rapid growth of its population and middle class. By 1946, construction of an Interstate Highway System transformed the nation's infrastructure over the following decades. Millions moved from farms and inner cities to large suburban housing developments. An increase interest in outer-space was brought about, initiated by several other factors such as a space race in neighboring nations. The Exaequatio government sent its first satellite, Friendly Traveler, into space, on October 8, 1957. Less than two months later the National Exploration of Space Administration (NESA) was founded. On July 9, 1965, John Harvard and Ella Hanson were the first people to land on the moon. The 1970s and early 1980s saw the onset of stagflation. After his election in 1980, President Arnold Fredington responded to economic stagnation with free-market oriented reforms. Contemporary History In 2001, the Exaequatio National Space Station was completed in its construction. Originating in Exaequatio defense networks, the Internet spread to international academic networks, and then to the public in the 1990s, greatly impacting the global economy, society, and culture. Beginning in 2000, Exaequatio participates in numerous free trade blocs, and subsequently is the world's largest trader with other nations. It also recently formed in 2014, the International Alliance of Island Nations, an organization set to promote economic and military cooperation between island nations. It has also created the Mid-Atlantic Treaty Organization, and the Collective Free Trade Agreement. Exaequatio works closely with such members and supported Sjealand and its IAIN allies in the Sjealand-Ukranas crisis. It is incredibly progressive, passing many bills that are generally considered radical to most countries, such as the Extended Rights Act of 2015. It granted near-human rights to several non-human animals, mainly focusing on intelligent and/or self aware species such as bottlenose dolphins, elephants, African gray parrots, among other species. Flags TO BE ADDED Geography The geography of Exaequatio is mostly flat, low level ground with one major mountain chain. The coastline is surrounded by beaches and rocky tide pools. Mokupuni and Maui are similar in geology, though has far less tide pools and mostly white calcium-carbonate based beaches. The climate of Exaequatio is very diverse, ranging from freezing temperatures to warm paradises. The climate in the mountain ranges are considered to range from temperate to alpine. It has harsh winters with the highest peaks of the mountains being -14.8 degrees Celsius. The low laying parts of Exaequatio are tropical, as it is at the equator. South Exaequatio tropical rainforest, receiving high amounts of rain and very humid. Mokupuni is also tropical, though far less humid, it receives much sun. The northern parts of Exaequatio is tropical dry forest, receiving a dry summer and wet winters. The environment of Exaequatio is quite diverse. In the north, it is characterized by its numerous dry forests and even contains several small pine forests. The south is filled with rainforests, most notably the largest national preservation, Exaequatio National Rainforest. Mokupuni also has protected rainforests and is surrounded by many protected coral reefs. Exaequatio contains the largest coral reef in the world; the Great Exaequation Barrier Reef. Wildlife The Exaequation ecology is megadiverse: about 50,000 species of vascular plants occur in the contiguous Exaequatio and its islands, and over 5,000 species of flowering plants are found in Mokupuni, few of which occur on the mainland. Exaequatio is home to 610 mammal species, 1,023 bird species, 511 reptile species, and 582 amphibian species. About 91,000 insect species have been described. The hyacinth macaw is both the national bird and national animal of Exaequatio, and is an enduring symbol of the country itself. Exaequatio contains both the largest rainforest and largest coral reef in the world. There are 358 national parks and hundreds of other federally managed parks, forests, and wilderness areas, making Exaequatio the most naturally preserved land in the world. Altogether, the government owns about 28% of the country's land area. Most of this is protected; about .86% is used for military purposes. Environmental issues have been on the national agenda since the nation's foundation. Exaequatio is incredibly progressive on environmental issues, notable for its ban on fossil fuels, unprecedented number of nature reserves and unique nature-city intertwining. The nation has long since settled controversies such as oil, air and water pollution, the economic costs of protecting wildlife, logging and deforestation, and international responses to global warming. The nation is well known for its tree and fish farms and subsequently having no impact on over fishing or deforestation. There are many federal and state agencies that have been created to support the environment. The most prominent is the Environmental Preservation Agency (EPA). The idea of wilderness has shaped the management of public lands since 1699, with the Wilderness Act. The Endangered Species Act of 1713 is intended to protect threatened and endangered species and their habitats, which are monitored by the Exaequation Wildlife Service. The Hyacinth macaw, Exaequatio's national animal. They are the largest of all macaw species and are found in all areas of Exaequatio's rainforests. Wildlife of the Mainland Main Article: Flora and Fauna of Exaequatio South Exaequatio is made up of three primary biomes, (rainforest, tide pools, and rivers.) The forests are home to mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, insects and fish. Exaequatio lies in the tropical zones and thus contains mainly the biome of rainforests. Exaequatio's southern region is characterized by its extreme heat, rainy, and humidity. The major forests which is protected under national law, is known as the Exaequatio National Rainforest, which supports thousands of species, including many birds such as macaws, toucans, amazons, and finches. Reptiles and amphibians include vine snakes, boas, flying dragon lizard, many iguanas, basalisks, tree frogs, poison dart frogs, and many more. Mammals include species such as tapirs and jaguars. There are many insects and plants as well. The Libertà River flows directly through the Exaequatio National Rainforest and contains an equally diverse aquatic ecosystem. The river has some 1,000 tributaries which support numerous invertebrates, including freshwater clams, shrimp, amphipods, and snails. The river also supports a handsome population of caiman, as well as some other reptiles, like turtles and snakes. Fish species include hatchet fish, tetra, pacu, piranha, plecostomus, corydoras, catfish, arowana, discus, and many more. The river also contains a wide range of plants, including the Victoria water lily. The North Exaequatio parts are defined by its wet-dry seasons and heat. It is unique in that it contains a species called Brontornis, also known as as terror birds. While most terror birds went extinct 2.5 million years ago, brontornis survived the mass extinction event and continued to live in the open parts of Exaequatio's tropical dry forests. They are very large; a height of around 2.8 m (9.2 ft) and weight of 350–400 kg (770–880 lb). They are an apex predator, feeding on mammalian species such as wild deer and large rodents. The Great Golden Mountains are also located all throughout the nation, and due to its elevation, provides a habitat for species of a temperate climate, including spruces, oaks, deer, and wild turkeys. The mountains are known for its plentiful snowfall it receives each year. Exaequatio's coast is well known for its many tide pools and white sand beaches. Subsequently, many invertebrates can be found in this region, such as crabs, starfish, shrimp, limpets, chitons, sea urchins, anemones, and even soft coral. Exaequatio also contains the largest coral reef in the world, the Great Exaequatio Barrier Reef. Wildlife of Mokupuni and Maui Main Article: Flora and Fauna of Mokupuni''Mokupuni and Maui are Exaequatio's main inhabited islands. The climate is tropical and is covered in a protected rainforest, known as the Hyacinth Rainforest. The island is much cooler, generally about ten degrees cooler than the mainland, and is often described as paradise due to the perfect weather. It contains many diverse species, many of which have evolved independently of the Exaequation mainland species. The Hyacinth Rainforest includes reptiles such as snakes, chameleons and geckos. There are many bird species, such as toucans, macaws, birds of paradise, amazons, eclectus parrots, and our national animal, the hyacinth macaw (also what gives the rainforest's name.) There are a diverse group of insects, ranging from unique species, such as the carnivorous caterpillars, to leaf bugs and comet moths. Strangely, there are no native mammals or amphibians in Mokupuni, unlike the mainland. In the shallow streams which flow through the Hyacinth Rainforest, it is common to see various species of small fish, such as tetra, dwarf cichlids, hatchet fish, among others. Invertebrates which inhabit these streams are freshwater shrimp, clams, and snails. Plants include carnivorous plants, bromeliads, and palms.The island is also surrounded by protected coral reefs. The Lysmata Reef, which hugs Mokupuni's coast, is one of the largest reefs in the world. Another reef which hugs Mokupuni is the Tridacna Coral Reef. It is so named for the many clams belonging the the ''Tridacna genus which inhabit the reef. Due to the two reef's very close proximity of one another, they both share the same species of animals. Fish include butterfly fish, cardinal fish, reef sharks, clownfish, gobies, and dragonets, among many other species. There are also thousands of different species of invertebrates, including feather duster worms, cleaner shrimp, clams, sea urchins, anemones, coral, barnacles, crabs, lobsters, sea stars, cuttlefish, octopus and many more species. Demographics Population The Census Bureau estimates the country's population now to be 200 million. The population more than quadrupled during the 20th century, from about 39 million in 1900. Exaequatio is a populous nation and is one of the few industrialized nations in which large population increases are projected. Exaequatio has a very diverse population; 37 ancestry groups have more than one million members. English, Italian and French are the largest ethnic group (more than 50 million) - followed by Hawaiian and German (circa 31 million.) White Exaequations are the largest racial group; Pacific Islander are the nation's second largest ancestry group with Brazilian being the nation's third largest racial group. Exaequatio has a birth rate of 2.15, which is below world average. Its population growth rate is positive at 0.7%, higher than that of many developed nations. In fiscal year 2012, over one million immigrants (most of whom entered through family reunification) were granted legal residence. As of 2012, an estimated 11.4 million residents are illegal immigrants. According to a survey conducted by the Harborland Institute, roughly 3% of the adult population identify themselves as homosexual, bisexual, or transgender. A 2012 Gallup poll also concluded that 3.2% of adult Exaequations identify as LGBT. The highest percentage came from North Exaequatio (10%), while the lowest district was Mokupuni at 1.7%. In a 2013 survey, the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention found that 96.6% of Exaequations identify as straight, while 1.6% identify as gay or lesbian, and 0.7% identify as being bisexual. About 82% of Exaequations live in urban areas (including suburbs); about half of those reside in cities with populations over 50,000. In 2008, 273 incorporated places had populations over 100,000, nine cities had more than one million residents, and four global cities had over two million. There are 52 metropolitan areas with populations greater than one million. Of the 50 fastest-growing metro areas, 47 are in the south or Mokupuni. Exaequatio is a melting pot. The land was uninhabited for thousands of years until the first settlers arrived. This nation is composed of all immigrants. Language English is the de facto national language. Although there is no official language at the federal level, some laws—such as naturalization requirements—standardize English. In 2010, about 85% of the population aged five years and older, spoke only English at home. Hawaiian made up 8%, while French and Italian collectively made up 7% of the spoken language at home. There are many recognized regional languages in a total of 28 districts. Both Spanish and English are official languages in North Exaequatio, by state law. Mokupuni recognizes a total of 53 Native island languages. While neither has an official language, South Exaequatio has laws providing for the use of English, French and Italian. Many jurisdictions with large numbers of non-English speakers produce government materials, especially voting information, in the most commonly spoken languages in those jurisdictions. Several insular territories grant official recognition to their native languages, along with English. Religion The First Amendment of the Bills of Equity guarantees the free exercise of religion and forbids the legislature from passing laws respecting its establishment. Nonreligious is by far the most common in Exaequatio, but there are many religions which are followed. In a 2013 survey, 16% of Exaequations said that religion played a "very important role in their lives", a lower figure than that of many nations. In a 2009 Gallup poll 10% said that they attended church weekly or almost weekly. As with other developed countries, Exaequatio is becoming less religious. Irreligion is growing rapidly among Exaequations under 30. Polls show that overall Exaequation confidence in organized religion is declining, and that younger Exaequations in particular are becoming increasingly irreligious. According to a 2014 survey, 62% of adults identified themselves as nonreligious. Followed by 24% identifying themselves as Christian. Protestant denominations accounted for 51.3%, while Roman Catholicism, at 23.9%, was the largest individual denomination. The third largest religion was Buddhism, accounting for 9%. Other religions include Judaism (3%), Islam, Hinduism, Unitarian Universalism, Baha'i, Sikh, Jain, Shinto, Confucian, Taoist, Druid, Wiccan, humanist and deist communities. Family Structure In 2007, 58% of Exaequations age 18 and over were married, 6% were widowed, 10% were divorced, and 25% had never been married. The teenage pregnancy rate, 25.8 per 1,000 women, is among the lowest in developed nations. Between 2007 and 2010, the highest teenage birth rate was in North Exaequatio, and the lowest in Mokupuni. Abortion is illegal throughout Exaequatio, except in extreme cases, owing to Scott v. Grierson, a 1973 landmark decision by the Supreme Court. In 2014, the average age at first birth was 25.6 and 22.7% of births were to unmarried women. The total fertility rate (TFR) was estimated for 2013 at about 2.15 births per woman. Adoption in Exaequatio is common and relatively easy from a legal point of view. In 2001, with over 127,000 adoptions, Exaequatio accounted for nearly half of the total number of adoptions worldwide. The legal status of polygamy and same-sex couples is legal on the federal and state levels. Largest Cities Main Article: Some Major Cities of Exaequatio Government Exaequatio is the world's oldest surviving federation. It is a constitutional republic and direct democracy, "in which majority rule is tempered by minority rights protected by law". The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined by the Constitution, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. In the Exaequatio democratic system, citizens are usually subject to three levels of government: federal, state, and local. The local government's duties are commonly split between county and municipal governments. In almost all cases, executive and legislative officials are elected by a majority vote. The government is split into three branches: * the legislative: The legislative is tricameral and based off of Simón Bolívar's proposal on government. The three parts are the Chamber of Tribunes, which holds powers relating to government finance, foreign affairs, and war. The Senate holds powers to enact law, supervise the judiciary, and appoint regional officials. The Censors acts as a check against the powers of the other two. Bolívar described them as "prosecuting attorneys against the government in defense of the Constitution and popular rights". * the executive: The Prime Ministers is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law (subject to legislative override), and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Senate approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. * the judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are elected by the citizens, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional The Chamber of Tribunes has 435 voting members, each representing a legislative district for a four-year term. Tribunal seats are apportioned among the districts by population every tenth year. The Senate has 90 members with each distinct (excluding Liberty) having two senators, elected at-large to six-year terms; one third of Senate seats are up for election every other year. The Prime Minister serves a four-year term and may be elected to the office no more than twice. The President is elected by direct vote. The Supreme Court, led by the Chief Justice, has nine members, who serve for life and are also elected directly. The state and district governments are structured in roughly similar fashion. The governor (chief executive) of each state is directly elected. Some state judges and cabinet officers are appointed by the governors of the respective states, while others are elected by popular vote. The original text of the Constitution establishes the structure and responsibilities of the federal government and its relationship with the individual states and districts. Article One protects the right to the "great writ" of habeas corpus. The Constitution has been amended 15 times. The Bills of Equity, form the central basis of individual rights in Exaequatio. All laws and governmental procedures are subject to judicial review and any law ruled by the courts to be in violation of the Constitution is voided. Political Divisions Exaequatio is a federal union of 3 states, further divided into 46 districts (15 districts per state and the capital.) Most states have been carved from territories obtained through exploration. The states and districts do not have the right to secede from the union. The states compose the vast bulk of the Exaequation land mass. The District of Libertà is a federal district which contains the capital of Exaequatio, Libertà. Exaequatio also possesses several major overseas territories, including Litika and Eclectus Island. Many of these islands remain uninhabited. Those born in the major territories are birthright citizens. Territories are not taxed by the government and have no formal election process. Political Parties Exaequatio has operated under a multi-party system for most of its history. For offices at most levels, state-administered primary elections choose the major party nominees for subsequent general elections. Since the general election of 1722, the major parties have been the Liberty Party, Progressive Party, Party of the Right, the Party of the Left, Socialist Party, and Green Party. There are also many smaller, local parties that are exclusive to only certain regions or even cities. For example the Tiki Party is located only in the city of Leho-kiko Makai. Within Exaequation political culture, the Party of the Right is considered center-right or conservative and the Party of the Left is considered center-left or liberal. All other parties fall in between the Party of the Left and Right. The government has been slowly limiting the rights of all parties, trying to make them obsolete with only individuals running for office. This has been largely successful, with the most recent prime minister being unaffiliated with any political body. Since the founding of Exaequatio, the country's governance has never been dominated by any racial, gender, or religious group. Foreign Relations and Military Main Article: Military of Exaequatio and Exaequation Trade and Foreign Policy Foreign Relations Exaequatio has an established structure of foreign relations. It is a permanent member of the Regional Council, and Corail is the secondary home to the Regional Council Headquarters. It is a member of the G8, co-chairman of the Democratic Alliance, founder of the International Alliance of Island Nations (IAIN), founder of the Mid-Atlantic Treaty Organization, and founder of several Free Trade blocs, including CFTA. Almost all countries have embassies in Libertà, and many have consulates around the country. Likewise, nearly all nations host Exaequation diplomatic missions.Exaequatio is close allies with Petrokovia, Sjealand, and Foederatio Hesperiae and strong ties with many other nations within the region. It works closely with fellow IAIN members on military and security issues and with its neighbors through trade and free trade agreements. Military Exaequatio has one of the strongest and largest militaries in the region, having currently 3,996,043 military personnel, thousands of drones and robotic vehicles, and myriads of different vehicles. The Prime Minister holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Exaequatio Department of Defense administers the armed forces, including the Army, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. Military service is voluntary. Exaequation forces can be rapidly deployed by the Air Force's large fleet of transport aircraft, the Navy's ten active aircraft carriers, and expeditionary units at sea with the Navy's Atlantic and Pacific fleets. The military operates 865 bases and facilities abroad, and maintains deployments greater than 100 active duty personnel in several foreign countries. The military budget of Exaequatio is $500 billion USD as of 2014. Domestic Policies Exaequatio's domestic policies has mostly been left leaning throughout most of its past. Since Exaequatio's foundation, the principle rule has always been to uphold equality at all costs. With that, unlike many countries, Exaequatio has never had a problematic past with civil rights. Domestic policy also includes heavy funding of the sciences and researching new technologies. Government Finance Taxes are levied in Exaequatio at the federal, state and local government level. These include taxes on income, payroll, property, sales, imports, estates and gifts, as well as various fees. Taxation is generally progressive, especially the federal income taxes, and is among the most progressive in the developed world. The total national debt of Exaequatio is ₡1.56 trillion, according to an estimate for 2014 by the International Monetary Fund. Historically, the public debt as a share of GDP increased during wars and recessions, and subsequently declined. For example, debt held by the public as a share of GDP peaked just after World War I, but then fell over the following 30 years. In recent decades, large budget deficits and the resulting increases in debt have led to concern about the long-term sustainability of the federal government's fiscal policies. However, these concerns are not universally shared. Environmental Policy Main Article: Environmental Policy and Agencies A major policy on the government agenda concerns the environment. Exaequatio believes, what many view to be radical, in which all living creatures have the right to live. Subsequently, the environment is protected. Exaequatio has over 350 nature reserves, with the largest being the Exaequatio National Rainforest, making up about 2.124 million km², the Great Exaequation Barrier Reef making up about 344,400 km², Tridacna Coral Reef, Hyacinth Rainforest and White’s Pine forest. Collectively, 25.8% of the nation is protected, with human contact with these "ecozones" forbidden. Exaequatio is also known for is inter twining of nature and architecture. Almost all cities are surrounded with lush grass and trees, often replacing concrete sidewalks and excessive pavement.Exaequatio is also one of the most progressive in terms of ocean conservation. In most cultures, oceanic protection is largely ignored due to an “out of sight, out of mind” mentality. With nearly 90% of the world fisheries in decline or already depleted, Exaequatio has taken a clear stance against over fishing. Instead, Exaequatio relies entirely on aquaculture and has given some much needed relief of fish populations. It has also invested the most money into researching declining marine ecosystems and coral bleaching events. The nation no longer uses nonrenewable resources. Wind, solar and biofuels are the most used fuel sources for Exaequation cities, followed by nuclear and geothermal power. Government Agencies and Departments There are currently sixteen departments of the executive branch, with various government agencies falling underneath them. The three largest departments are the Department of Science, Department of Education, and Department of Health and Human Services. Followed by Defense, Homeland Security, State, Labor and Treasury. Several notable agencies are the National Science Administration, National Oceanic Administration (NOA,) and the National Exploration of Space Administration (NESA) under the Department of Science. Other large agencies are the Environmental Preservation Administration, Bureau of Health, and the Bureau of Internal Security. Economy Exaequatio has a dirigism-capitalist mixed economy which is fueled by abundant natural resources and high productivity. According to the International Monetary Fund, the Exaequation GDP is over $19 trillion and constitutes a large percentage of the gross world product at market exchange rates. The country ranks first in the world in nominal GDP per capita and GDP per capita at PPP. The Exaequation Quatio is worth 99.97¢ for every USD and is said to be equivalent to US$1.00. Exaequatio is one of the largest importer of goods and exporters, though exports per capita are relatively low. In 2010, the total Exaequatio trade deficit was $635 billion. Petrokovia, Nickel Empire and International Alliance of Island Nation members as its top trading partners. In 2010, iron was the largest import commodity, while computers and related technology was the country's largest export. In 2009, the private sector was estimated to constitute 86.4% of the economy, with federal government activity accounting for 4.3% and state and local government activity (including federal transfers) the remaining 9.3%. While its economy has reached a postindustrial level of development and its service sector constitutes 67.8% of GDP, Exaequatio remains an industrial power. The leading business field by gross business receipts is information technology and tourism; by net income it is manufacturing. Chemical products and computer technology are the leading manufacturing fields. Exaequatio is the largest producer of biofuels in the world, as well as its largest exporter. It is the world's number one producer of electrical and tropical agriculture, as well as sulfur, phosphates, and salt. The National Mining Association provides data pertaining to minerals that include beryllium, copper, lead, magnesium, zinc, titanium and others. It is a leading exporter for the diamond trade. Agriculture accounts for just under 12% of GDP, as Exaequatio is the world's top producer of sugar cane and coffee beans. The National Agricultural Statistics Service maintains agricultural statistics for products that include peanuts, bananas, rye, wheat, rice, cotton, corn, barley, hay, sunflowers, and oil seeds. In addition, the Exaequatio Department of Agriculture (EDA) provides livestock statistics regarding beef, poultry, pork, and dairy products. The country is the primary developer and grower of genetically modified food, representing half of the world's biotech crops. Consumer spending comprises 71% of the Exaequation economy in 2013. In August 2010, the Exaequation labor force consisted of 195.7 million people. With 21.2 million people, the government is the leading field of employment. The largest private employment sector are lead in science fields, including medical doctors, biologists, engineers, and physicists. About 12% of workers are unionized. The World Bank ranks Exaequatio tenth in the ease of hiring and firing workers. Exaequatio is ranked among the top three in the Global Competitiveness Report as well. In 2009, Exaequatio had the fifth highest workforce productivity per person in the world. It was fourth in productivity per hour. Exaequatio believes in the gold standard, as all quatios are backed by gold, silver, platinum, and even some copper. The quatio is also backed by precious stones, including diamonds, emeralds, and rubies. However, the quatio is not in the form of hard money, such as coins or paper. This is because the government wanted to stop spending money on its production, to save precious resources on more important objects, and to slow counter fitting. The quatio is now functions like a debit card and to help avoid identity theft, some sort of identification must be presented and any suspicious purchases results in the freezing of the account and the immediate contact of the victim. Income, poverty and wealth Exaequations have the second highest average household and employee income among nations. According to the Census Bureau real median household income was about US$95,000 in 2014. The Global Food Security Index ranked Exaequatio among one of several nations for overall food security. Exaequations on average have over twice as much living space per dwelling and per person as other nations, in part due to the repetitively small population and rather large amount of land. For the past fifteen years, the Regional Council Development Program ranked the Exaequatio 1rst among 200 countries in its Human Development Index and inequality-adjusted HDI (IHDI). There were about 3,000 sheltered and unsheltered homeless persons in Exaequatio in January 2009, with almost two-thirds staying in an emergency shelter or transitional housing program. In 2011, 1,000 children lived in food-insecure households, about 35% more than 2007 levels, though only 1.1% of children, saw reduced food intake or disrupted eating patterns at some point during the year, and most cases were not chronic. According to a 2014 report by the Census Bureau, one in three hundred young adults lives in poverty today. Education Exaequation public education is operated by state and local governments, regulated by the Department of Education through restrictions on federal grants. In most states, children are required to attend school from elementary school to a bachelors in a 4-year college. About 12% of children are enrolled in parochial or nonsectarian private schools. Just over 10% of children are home schooled. Exaequatio spends more on education per student than any nation in the world, spending more than $11,000 per elementary student in 2010 and more than $12,000 per high school student. Exaequatio has many competitive private and public institutions of higher education. According to prominent international rankings, 13 Exaeqaution colleges and universities are ranked among the top 20 in the world. There are also local community colleges with generally more open admission policies, shorter academic programs, and lower tuition. Culture See Also: Culture of Exaequatio: Cuisine and Holidays, Culture of Exaequatio: Mythology and Folklore,Culture of Exaequatio: Music and Dance and Famous Exaequation Artifacts Exaequatio is home to many cultures and a wide variety of ethnic groups, traditions, and values. All Exaequations or their ancestors settled or immigrated within the past five centuries. Mainstream Exaequations culture is a Western culture largely derived from the traditions of European immigrants with influences from many other sources, such as traditions brought by Hawaiians, especially in Mokupuni. Recent influx of immigrants has only added to a cultural mix that has been described as both a homogenizing melting pot, and a heterogeneous salad bowl in which immigrants and their descendants retain distinctive cultural characteristics.Core Exaequation culture was established by idealistic colonists and shaped by the frontier settlement process, and science minded explorers. These notions were passed down to descendants and transmitted to immigrants through assimilation. Exaequatiom have traditionally been characterized by a strong work ethic, compassionate, and the value in unity, as well as a unifying belief in emphasizing liberty, equality, democracy, and environmental conservation. Exaequations are extremely charitable by global standards. According to a 2006 study, Exaequatio gave 1.67% of GDP to charity, more than any other nation studied.The Exaequatio Dream, or the perception that Exaequations enjoy high social mobility, plays a key role in attracting immigrants. While mainstream culture holds that the Exaequatio is a classless society, scholars identify significant differences between the country's social classes, affecting socialization, language, and values. Architecture For most of Exaequatio's history, architecture generally resembles Greek classical and renaissance style building. However, it does greatly depend based off of age and location of the cities. New Kroy exhibits modern architecture with large modern skyscrapers and low fairing triangular buildings. Other cities, often less populated, display older structures, usually for historical value. Still, other cities appreciate European-style houses and monuments due to the heavy cultural heritage Exaequatio shares with those countries. Cuisine Exaequatio has a rather large variety of of food, with many influences from British, German, and Mexican cuisine. However it is most notable for its array of deserts, most notably cheesecake. Starting in the early 1800's, corporate farm owner and culinary artist Jacques Bonnet established a business and bought farmland in the western side of Exaequatio. He was well known for his ability to make cheesecakes and the farm still runs to this day. Coffee has also become very popular in Exaequatio, and is particularly known for their raspberry mocha. Espresso and lattes are very popular drinks as well, another popular choice being a vanilla latte. Some major private chains exist, including the Mocha House, and Coffee Cafe. Holidays There are many holidays celebrated in Exaequatio, the three largest being Christmas, Thanksgiving, and Easter. Christmas by far is the most celebrated holiday, with the beginning of the Christmas Season starting on November 15. It has become mostly secular, despite its religious undertones. During the season, many cities are famous for setting up large Christmas markets, inspired by the German weihnachtsmarkts. Visual and Performing Arts In the visual arts, the Liberty River School was a mid-19th-century movement in the tradition of European naturalism. The realist paintings of Eakins Thomas are now widely celebrated. Impressionism is considered to have originate within Exaequatio. Major artistic movements such as the abstract expressionism developed largely in Exaequatio. The tide of modernism and then postmodernism has brought fame to Exaequation architects. Progressive and unconventional architecture such as City-plant intertwining architecture remains unique to Exaequatio. One of the first major promoters of Exaequation theater was F.E. Barnum, who began operating an entertainment complex in 1841. The team of Harrigan and Hart produced a series of popular musical comedies in Diamond Coast starting in the late 1870s. In the 20th century, the modern musical form emerged on Broadway; the songs of musical theater composers such as Irving Berlin, Cole Porter, and Stephen Sondheim have become standards. Literature and Philosophy In the 17th and early 18th centuries, Exaequatio art and literature took most of its cues from Europe. Writers such as Nathaniel thorne, Allan Edgar, and David Henry Thoreau established a distinctive Exaequation literary voice by the middle of the 19th century. Joseph Twain and poet Henry Whitman were major figures in the century's second half. Eleven Exaequation citizens have won the Nobel Prize in Literature, most recently Harry Morrison in 1993. William Gennings and Ernest Wayheming are often named among the most influential writers of the 20th century. Popular literary genres such as crime fiction developed in Exaequatio. The transcendentalists, established the first major Exaequation philosophical movement. After 1790, many Exaequations were leaders in the development of pragmatism. Exaequatio is heavily influence of Greek philosophy, which is attributed to the government's basis of operation; democracy. Museums, Libraries and Galleries Exaequatio Heritage is a governmental body with a broad remit of managing the historic sites, artifacts and environments of Exaequatio. There are many museums in Exaequatio, but the most notable is the Liberty Museum. Its collection of more than seven million objects is one of the largest and most comprehensive in the world, illustrating and documenting the story of human culture from its beginning to the present. The National Library is one of the world's largest libraries, holding over 150 million items in all known languages; including around 25 million books. The most famous Exaequation art gallery is the National Exaequatio Gallery, which houses a collection of over 2,300 paintings dating from the mid-14th century to present. Infrastructure Personal transportation is dominated by automobiles, bikes, and public transportation which operate on a network of 4 million miles of public roads, including one of the world's longest highway systems. The world's second largest automobile market, Exaequatio has the highest rate of per-capita vehicle ownership in the world, with 765 vehicles per 1,000 Exaequations. About 40% of personal vehicles are vans, SUVs, or light trucks. The average Exaequation adult (accounting for all drivers and non-drivers) spends 55 minutes driving every day, traveling 29 miles (47 km). Public transit accounts for 22% of total work trips. Transport of goods by rail is extensive, however rail by passengers is obsolete. It has since been replaced by the Skyrail system. It functions similar to a monorail and looks like a sky gondola. Previously, rail maintained relatively low numbers of passengers (approximately 31 million annually), due in-part to the low population density throughout much of the Exaequation interior. However, with the addition of the new Skyrail system, the passengers grew by almost 37%. Bicycle usage for work commutes is extensive, having bike lanes on almost every road in the nation. The civil airline industry is entirely privately owned and has been largely deregulated since 1978, while most major airports are publicly owned. The largest airline in the world by passengers carried is Exaequation based; Macaw Airways is number one after its 2013 acquisition. Of the world's 30 busiest passenger airports, 12 are in Exaequatio. Energy The Exaequation energy market is about 29,000 terawatt hours per year. Energy consumption per capita is 7.8 tons of biofuel equivalent per year, the 10th highest rate in the world. In 2014, 40% of this energy came from biofuel (algae fuel), 23% from wind energy, and 22% from solar power. The remainder was supplied by nuclear power and other renewable energy sources. It is illegal to both mine and use fossil fuels. Science and Technology See Also: Robotics of Exaequatio and Space Exploration Policy and Space Agency''Exaequatio has been a leader in scientific research and technological innovation since the 17th century. Exaequatio was the first to develop the railway in the early 1700's. It was also the first to land on the moon and launch several rovers to Mars, Venus, Titan, and Europa. Exaequatio is a leader in medical development, biotechnology, space travel, and even advancing new ways in artificial sentience and sapience. The nation is currently heading two world projects; the creation of a space elevator and an asteroid capture and mining project. It is also planning a manned spacecraft to Mars by 2016. Exaequatio currently has its own space station in orbit, sent numerous deep space probes and rovers to other parts of the solar system and has two major space telescopes in orbit.Exaequatio has also paved new ways in robotics. Many units are commonly found rolling in the streets and homes. They work many tasks ranging from simplistic to very complex. Some of the more notable achievements is the 2-1C Medical Android and the 612A-MSE Repair Robot. The invention of the transistor in the 1950s, a key active component in practically all modern electronics, led to many technological developments and a significant expansion of the Exaequation technology industry. This in turn lead to the establishment of many new technology companies and regions around the county such as ExTech. Advancements by Exaequation microprocessor companies such as Advanced Micro Devices (AMD), and Intel along with both computer software and hardware companies that include Adobe Systems, Apple Computer, IBM, GNU-Linux, Microsoft, and Sun Microsystems created and popularized the personal computer. Biological research is also strongly encouraged in Exaequatio. Subsequently, Exaequatio has become extremely advanced in the medical field. Many new medicines, cures and vaccines have been developed by doctors and scientists. Some notable cures are for breast and prostate cancer. Zoology is also a popular study in Exaequatio, given its preservation of most of its ecosystems, many zoologists are able to study various organisms in their native environment. Marine biology is a highly respectable position as Exaequatio is home to the largest reef in the world. In the 21st century, 64% of research and development funding comes from the private sector. Exaequatio leads the world in scientific research papers and impact factor. '''Territories' ''Main Article: Island Territories of Exaequatio''There are numerous islands that Exaequatio owns which are generally found off the coast, and totals in the hundreds. However, most of these islands are extremely small, some no more than a meter long. Most islands are completely deserted and protected by the government due to their unique environments. Still, some islands are privately owned, while others support agriculture and tourist resorts. Several islands also contains native islanders, who are also protected by the Exaequation government. Other islands contain research stations. Perhaps the most well known uninhabited island is called Eclectus Island. It was named for its large eclectus parrot population. The island is famous for once supporting a human population with an Aztec like culture, who all mysteriously vanished thousands of years ago and their only trace is their ancient ruins and temples. Many myths and legends have since appeared in folklore, and is of high importance for archaeological excavations. It is now illegal to enter on the island without a permit, due to excessive looting by treasure hunters. Category:Nations